Anything but a Flower
by Amatsubu
Summary: They say when you lie with the dogs you get fleas, but what happens when you're raised by them? Lily's one such answer sent out by the scum of scum, the MacDougall Brothers. [ OFC, Various pairings. Chapter 3 Added!]
1. Enter, Lilith Vannahdora

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series Outlaw Star, nor the main characters involved. However Lilith is a product of my ideas, so please, please, please if for some reason any of you wish to use her. Ask me first. Other than that, please enjoy the fanfiction; it's my first one, and I'm new to this field in general, so comments, and all that are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time. Now.. onto the reading!

_The sounds of children and game play echoed about as a blackness remained constant in surroundings. " Hey; ow! That hurt, stupid. Ah, Ah! Let go a' my hair! " Came the voice of a little girl; obviously irritated by the onslaught before there came another thunk. _

_Fist to her head followed by remarks of belittlement from older kids. _

_" Who'll ever want some little grass stain like you? "_

_" Yeah, haha..grass stain.."_

_" Shut up! "_

_" Nobody's gonna want ya'. You're too manly. The only thing girly about you is your name; Lily. "_

_" Rrr...I'll show you, someone'll want me. Just watch! "_

_" Hahahaha. " Several voices joining together in a swirl of laughter which faded away as a picture came into view._

_There was the little girl, shoulder length teal hair in a purple jump suit and dark brown eyes. She was looking at a boy who came in with a much older man. He has hair like hers, and eyes like her clothes. Her mouth gapep open; it hadn't seemed possible. The other kids were around too, it was like this dog pound, only for children and modernized in such a way, of course. Each lined up infront of their assigned beds._

_Every single child in high hopes of getting out of this orphanage; that boy seemed to be calling the shots, quite the big-shot for someone so young. So far they all failed to meet the criteria, closer and closer they came, little Lily felt her heart pounding. Pulse ringing in her ears. Thu-thump, thu-thump. Thu-thump.Thu-umpthump. And then a skip of beat. She was eye to eye with the other boy whom pointed at her. " Her. I want her. "_

_A puzzled look swept over her features causing the poor thing to point at herself in question. All the cyan haired boy did was nod, " Well come on. Come on. Listen when I talk to you! " He started a little anger, about to step forth and grab her by the arm but stopped by a hand of the older male. _

_" Now, Harry.. settle down. " Casting his glance her way with a charming smile, " It's alright, please, just come with us. I know you're anxious to get out of here.." The older said addressing Lily, his free hand extended._

_An instant nod to the remark; of course she wanted out. Immediately coming forward and taking hold the large, darkly tanned hand with her little pale one and holding tight. Which caught the man by suprised it'd seem, " Quite a grip, little lady. " Only making her giggle eyes shut._

_The boy her age calming down on the otherside the taller of them both and leading the way out, Lily and the man following behind. The usual sounds filled the air after a selection day, drowned out unnaturally by the sound of a bell. _

Crash! A hand flattening itself across the alarm clock causing the sound to cease. Sleepy groan exited lips, body rising up from under the covers now sitting gazing at the clock now through messy strands. A fist rose to rub at her eyelids before reading the time. Nine o'clock sharp. " Damn it, I'm going to be late. " Lilith cursed quickly slipping out of the covers resuming a quick dressing routine, combing of hair and out the room.

" You're late, Lilith.. "

" I know, I know.." Taking a seat.

" Hehehe, what'd you do over-sleep again? "

" ..Shut up. "

" Alright, enough you two. Let's get down to business here.. we've just been offered a very important job. "

The two quieting and giving their older counter part undivided attention, though a little sourly on Lily's behalf. " So what's it this time? Another heist; assassination? " She inquired.

" Something like that. " Ron answered. " Infact, it's a call from one of our dear Luo brother's is having a problem with the infamous Hot Ice Hilda.. and wants us to get rid of her. "

She blinked puzzled, " Hot Ice Hilda? You've never told me about her. "

" No? "

" No. "

" Alright.." Glancing to Harry whom then nodded rising from his seat, leaving the two be. Ron in that time then wrapping an arm around her, drawing her nearer. " Then it's about time I filled you in. "


	2. Freezing Hot Ice

**Chapter 2: Freezing Hot Ice**

_A mission given to them by one of the elder Luo brothers; appearantly, this one called " Hot Ice Hilda " was hindering plans which involved a deal made between him and the Sith. There was this little planet rumored to hold some sort of treasure of mystic properties the Sith wanted to get their hands on in change for something with the Kei Pirates, and Luo had supplied them with the equipment to go down there; as well as the weapons, of course. This is where the trouble kicked in, Hilda refused to let them._

" Preparing for landing. Or should I just get some drop ships ready? " Harry asked.

" Take it down, Harry. "

" Right. "

The silence taking over, the only sound strokings of keys on a control panel or two then broken by the sound of a yawn. Lilith off to the side in one of the remaining seats rubbing one eye as, not even a made effort to cover her mouth during such. Which resulted in a glance her way from both the bothers, Harry, by nature being one to give a sour expression from his partner's lack of care before resuming his work as the navigator.

" Lilith, that's very unbecoming for a young lady. " Ron started.

" Or a good habit to form; I know. " She finished. " But I was too excited to get much sleep, we are going after Hot Ice Hilda after all.. how can I? "

This perk in tone only made the older brother close eyes and chuckle a little on a very low note. " Very well, I suppose I'll let it slip-up this time..but don't let it happen again. " Tone of his voice turning very stern at the end making her tense up slightly.

" R-right.. I won't. "

" Alright, I set up a few little helpers but they haven't turned up anything. " Harry stated; the El Dorado by this time already touched down upon the ruin planet's surface.

" That's fine.. don't worry too much about it, Harry. "

" That means she's not here yet, right? " Lilith spoke up.

" Possibly. Or..."

" She's hiding. " Harry finishing his elder brother's statement; starting to smirk, and then slowly grinning.

Lilith absolutely hated it, countenance clearly showing this. Before a spat could get started, Ron spoke again, " Let's get started. Lilith, you'll come with me and Harry.. you know what to do. "

Both delivering a nod in response. She then leaving with the crimson clad brother, while the violet-wild eyed adolescent remained; doing what he did best.

The sound of racing steps echoed in an empty corridor, and gunfire coming after. Dark hued boots the only thing seen from ahead coming around the bend as the camera angle then adjusted. This figure now turning and pressing their back to the cold rocky wall with a weapon raised as it listened for the persuing individual. View zooming out to reveal the whole visage of the patch wearing Outlaw, Hot Ice Hilda.

The little helpers from previous did their job well, the cyan haired youth sitting still aboard the El Dorado appeared pleased, slender fingers curling around his head set. " She's waiting just around the next corner.."

His voice, slightly computerized sounding inside the little ear piece given to Lilith on the way out. There was no need to reply, softening her steps, and gun cocked with an index finger curled over the trigger. Tongue only slightly protruding from the left corner of her mouth closing in on the "prey". " Just a little bit more.." Harry's voice heard again low, raspy almost, a rather evil smirk slowly dressing his lips.

" Now! " He shouted in that same tone, perhaps caught up in the suspenseful moment.

Lilith's muscles tensing as she laid the gun's side against her head slowing to a stop at the edge of that very corner. Back being pushed against that same cold, smooth, rock-like surface as she braced herself for the next step. Hilda on the otherside in a similar stance, though much taller than the green haired 'hunter'. The two simultaneously taking a step away from the wall structure and in one quick motion bringing their guns down to point straight ahead at the other once they turned the corner. Both weapons were placed to go off right infront of the other, only perhaps given a couple inches gap between the two females.

These two were just about to squeeze the trigger, until this little problem was realized. The shorter haired woman narrowed her only visible eye as she observed this as the kid could only blink suprised. It was then she heard a shout in her ear, " What're you _doing_ Lilith? SHOOT HER! " followed by a slam of his fist against the console.

Startling the younger female into firing off her pistol. The gun tilted up slightly as it was done so, appearantly having lost her grip. Solo-bullet just missing its target! The black and crimson clad woman shifting her weight to one side and avoiding that about to return fire at the younger before making a run for it either to her so-called prize, or giving up and going? Not very likely with the infamous Hot Ice Hilda. Nor was a member of the MacDougall Brother's, even if not a brother per se, was going to allow this to end in total failure.

Lily also took an evasive action to the shot coming her way despite the rather unhappy "boy" in her ear. She recovered with a push back toward the Hot Ice with the earthed foot to slam her into the wall. " Ugh! "

A body, or two colliding into the wall previously mentioned; sounds of artilary skidding across the floor. The taller of the 'couple' sandwiched temporarily between the structure and the young adult whom's eyes were currently closed, keeping her weight against Hilda in hopes of keeping the Outlaw from going anywhere. Of course, the elder female was not pleased a sneer drawn upon those, actually not too bad looking of, features. Or so they felt...at least below the neck. Soon the feel of hands were on Lilith's shoulders and she was beginning to be shoved away.

" You aren't going to stop me with something this cheap, kid. "

Calling the keeper of green strands to open her eyes, the dark hues, staring up and narrowing their gaze upon the single-eyed female figure. Displaying a show giving away this 'kid' as she was called, still hadn't been able to keep her temper under wraps. " I'm not a kid! " Little hands grabbing hold of the shoving appendages, if she was going to be pushed, she wasn't going alone.

" Oh, no? Sure seems that way to me." a pause. " Kid. "

Getting more of a rise out of the little one, just what she wanted. Hilda smirking a little, appearing amused in facial features. Lily growled low, releasing one of the hands to swing a punch at the raven haired female's face, only to be stopped by the image of a tan skinned male with dark hair; Ron, who lifted something upward, perhaps his own gun of sorts and hit the one known as Hot Ice Hilda in back of the head.

Lilith's motion to punch stopped short by this; Hilda's eyes rolling back after the look of initial shock from the blow, that sneak attack from behind, blacking out and falling to the floor, but caught around the waist by two dark crimson sleeved arms and hoisted up over the man's shoulder. " ...I had this covered. " She said backing down slightly, just incase she would get snapped at.

Ron only laughed softly an arm up to hold the now unconcious target. " She was playing you right into her hand, Lilith.. Hilda's a lot stronger than she looks, I thought I told you that before. ..Besides... Harry said you were taking too long and time is money. "

About to argue that matter, she closed her mouth and merely looked down with those big brown eyes of hers, then balled her hands into fists at her sides. " ..I forgot. " Admitting defeatedly.

" It's all right, Lilith.." Walking up to her, and with an unbusy curled index finger, tipping her chin up so the gaze was on him to get the point across. " Don't let it happen again. "

Moving her lips to speak, but nothing would come out just then, feeling a little warmth growing in her cheeks and part of her praying to whatever powers there were in the depths of space she wasn't blushing. Imagine how embarassing that would be infront of her superior over such a silly little gesture like this. " Y-- Right, I ..won't. " Lilith finally managed, the finger leaving the underside of her chin as that hand tucked itself into the side coat pocket.

" Good.. Now let's head back. Harry's waiting. "

" ..Yeah.." The reply coming after she lowered her head once again.

Ron moved to step past her, ready to depart the ruin and the adolescent Lily turning to follow after him. Staying a little behind to look at their recently captured prey per se. The fallen; Hot Ice Hilda.


	3. Trouble in Bloom

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Bloom**

_The MacDougall Brothers had notified their client, one of the older Luo, that the task had been completed and Hot Ice Hilda was in custody upon the El Dorado. Gagged, restrained, and currently unconcious..oh... not to mention guarded by the little "flower". Not mentioning, that this was a chance for Lilith to redeem herself for that poor preformance down below; she knew this and kept a stern watch._

_She wasn't about to screw things up again, not on the same mission, and not when it was so close to being completed. So all that was left do to: take the captured to Luo and recieve payment, then they would take her from there. If further assistance was needed, the three of them would be there to do so. _

Lilith sat there facing the outlaw from an opposite wall with a gun in hand, arms draped over her knees in a lazy fetal position. All was pretty quiet in this unbugged room, by unbugged meaning, there were no audio transmitters or hidden cameras that shouldn't normally be there. Naturally for the ride it was turned off, Harry, had no interest in watching either of them. He was too busy shooting the breeze with his beloved elder brother; the two engulfed in conversation.

Perhaps about jobs in the future, what he was going to put his share of the cut towards, things like that. Neither of the girls were brought up midst this, not even a brief thought, save for Ron whom held his own in that department. But who is to say what about in that devious head of his, sometimes it's hard to pin-point the real devil of the two..or maybe they both are, just in different senses.

The raven haired girl finally starting to come to. Lily tensed up and took a firmer hold on her weapon just in case. That one eye looked around slowly with still slightly blurred vision as she squinted, pain causing this to happen, Hilda making a low hiss from it as well. Gaze coming to fall on the little green haired squirt she encountered before; the last thing she remembered. Teeth, a very nice white, being bared as the outlaw gritted them.

Growl eminating from behind those tugged back lips, " Where the hell am I! " She shouted ignoring the headache.

Lily slowly rose to her feet taking time in answering as her arms freely fell back to her sides arching a brow, " You mean you don't know? " This was a suprise to her, she figured anyone would know by just seeing her, but it came off as a showing of superiority to Hilda. " ..You're on the El Dorado, Miss Hilda. We're taking you back to Mr. Luo as instructed after catching you, " finishing with a smile eyes closed.

" ... " She narrowed her eye venomously staring at the girl, " What did you say? "

" I think you heard me. " Gaze resuming its place on her, blinking once. Losing the expression.

" Heh... So who are you then Squirt? "

Looking irked by the statement, no body called her that now, not unless they were looking to get hurt. " Rr.." Coming with a deliberate stomp to her step across the fair-sized room, staring down at the other and raising the gun. Tempted to just shoot her there but Luo wanted her alive. " What do you care, Cyclops? "

An eye for an eye! Or more technically, an insult for an insult. Hilda wanted nothing more than to at least have some use of one of her limbs; nobody called her that before, and she wasn't about to let it go by unpunished, but for now..the outlaw must keep her cool. Otherwise she wouldn't be getting out of here and getting out by being turned over to Luo wasn't an option, it'd be worse there.

" I don't care. I just wanna know your name, Green hair isn't natural, you know. "

Rolling her eyes, as if that was the only reason. " If you're as good as they say you are, you should know who I am. "

" Hm-hm " soft, chuckle from her.

" What's so funny? " Lilith asked a little annoyed by that.

" I guess you aren't as naive as you look. "

" ...T'ch, " drawing the gun away from its near point-blank range and slipping it into the holster under her coat. " You really don't know who I am, do you? "

Caught by suprise, only for a second. Hilda tipped her head back to get a better look at this pint-sized brat, but she wasn't answering the question. Faint smirk present on her lips, " No..but I know what you are. "

Muffled growl coming from in her throat, thin green brow twitching on the right side as she folded her arms. " It's Lilith. Lilith Vannahdora. "

" Ah, a lily then.." only making Hilda more amused.

" I ain't a flower! " She shouted.

Silent remark delivered in return, Lilith pushed to grabbing the other girl up by the collar. Almost nose to nose with the pirate hater glaring into a patch and an eye. No, the girl wasn't a flower yet at all, this would-be tough girl never associated herself with the fragile things. It just simply wasn't so, but in truth she was a step lower than that. " Hm, not yet.. You're just a bud. " Hilda replied.

" ...A bud? " A hint of her mood still there in the tone of Lilith's voice, not understanding.

" M'hm.." eye switching its attention to one of the kid's cheeks.

Lilith following the single hue'd glance there, but not finding anything until she looked into the eye in stead. Head tipped back not believeing what she saw in the reflection; there was a hint of color embedded in her cheeks. For what reason? It couldn't be.. Her obvious change in expression noted by Hilda, who made a quick motion toward the youth resulting in the dear shorty pushing her away as she let go.

In haste backing up in a stagger, arms flailing briefly, ceasing in a guarding stance of sloppy proportion and taking in quick, short breaths. She remained silent watching the girl with green hair just a moment longer before making a small sound of amusement. Lilith now lowering her arms slightly. _She's tied...stupid and she's laughing at you. _The youth thought to herself giving a small glare in return. " You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you. "

" Oh? You think you can, huh.. that's cute. "

Sneer, " I know I can! "

" You only think you know, little bud. "

Quiet. That was more infuriating that being called short in any form of the word, starting to make her way back over to Hilda to settle this, but she stopped herself. A slightly angry chuckle leaving the lithe form whilst she shook a finger, " You almost had me there... But I'm not falling for it. No way. "

She in gradual steps moved backward to the door, hand reaching behind to lay her palm against it. Moving the door to open and take leave of the would-be cell. Hilda left for the time being unsupervised in the room, Lilith coming back out to the main bridge her displeasure still peppered along her features. Harry turning his attention to the sound of an electronic sliding door open, then close, flicking some of those cyan tendrels over his shoulder.

" I suggest someone else watch her. I'm gonna end up shooting her in the head. "

Ron now also turning his attention to Lilith, having went to work on something else, if you could call polishing his castor work. " Lilith? You know that is not an option. "

" I know.. that's why I'm here. ...So... if you think she still needs watching now that she's concious, " motioning behind her to the corridor she came from, " one've you can go back there. " Realizing her attitude and closing one eye while she cringed slightly, " ...Please? "

" What're -you- gonna do if one of us says we will anyway? " Harry asked snobbishly, " Sleep? " a scoff. " Or is it hog the bathroom? "

Ron slowly getting up from his seat not saying a word as the younger brother talked down to their additonal member. She by nature not taking the criticism well, hand reaching over to roll up a coat sleeve, " I swear, everything that comes out of your mouth-- "

" Lilith. " A voice interrupted from behind her, large hand falling on her shoulder and gripping gently. Strong in feel despite causing her eyes to widen, looking where Ron had recently been not seeing him in that particular location presently which then lead her to glance over her shoulder. Sure enough, that's where the big guy was, brow arching " ..A word? " He inquired following with a small tug.

" Uhm..o-okay. " Ron guiding her back out of the area and stopping on the otherside of the door, only releasing her once the door reclosed. Harry closed his eyes to slits observing the two go as a cyan brow quirked upward.

" P'f. " Turning his back to where they had gone. Deciding to switch on the camera and audio surveilance; image of the restrained but awake Hilda appearing on his monitor as he sunk down in the chair structure, attempting to obtain some form of comfort whilst fuming longer on what had just happened. Violet orbs skimming across the screen fingers coming to link infront of his chest, chin resting atop the crossed knuckles idly thinking to himself. Seemingly a thought caused the boy to smirk half way, whether it be due to activity in surveilance, or otherwise.


End file.
